Why Me?
by LoveSnarryLove
Summary: Ron muses over Dracos choice in partner in the early hour of the day. Where will his musing led him to? This is not a angst or sad story. Please R


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that alone belongs to the awesome writer J.K Rowling. I do not earn money on this fictio**

**Warning: Contains Homosexual pairings. Do NOT Read if this offends or disgust you. If you wish to flame me for my choose in character or in my choose of homosexual pairings then you should not have read this fanfiction. Good day and I hope you all have a great day.**

* * *

**Why me?**

To wake up with you by my side is something I never could have imagined. That you would choose me over Harry. That you would want to wake up every morning beside me and not him. Why me? Why not him?

A tall, skinny, clumsy and red haired Weasley was what you choose. I am everything that Harry is not. I am poor, Harry is rich that is all there is and it's as simple as that.

With Harry you would be living a life in luxurious (even after your parents decides to disown you after finding out you're a "faggot") With me however you are stuck to work at a simple, not so well paid job, where you never can get to do what you always wanted to do.

HE for example wouldn't have taken you for your first date to eat at his untidy, draughty apartment (where he was sure as hell that a rat family had moved inside the couch) Where he would try to cook a dinner for you but would (of course) fail. He surely wouldn't have taken you to a quidditchmatch between the Chudley Cannons and your favourite team the Magpies. And he wouldn't have chosen a team to cheer on that got smashed to the ground by your team with 30-250 points.(Thought I guess that since it made you happy it was worth it… maybe)

He wouldn't have gotten a sick stomach after the game and had to be shipped off to St. Mungo's. (Where he would be forced to stay the night)

He wouldn't have made you worried and make you feel obligated to stay by his side, just to keep him company all through the night (and a bit in to the morning) just for the sake to be sure he was safe.

When I consider our first date like this I see that what Harry said is true. He would for sure make the perfect first date for him and you.

But would he be able to make you laugh as you did when you saw me miserly try to cook for you. Or would he make you feel free to be your bastard self when your favourite team won instead of his? Would he make you worry if he had gotten sick? Could he make you say things that would make his heart flutter and make you kiss him so lovingly as if he was loved by you?

No I'm sure.

Harry could never have make you that way feel, think that way or do all those things you did with me. Still my mind keeps wandering off in that direction every time I think how lucky I am to have you by my side. However fragile my confidence is I would never leave you to anybody else.

N.e.v.e.r.

I lay down to sleep again. For when I wake up again in the morning (and not in the ungodly hour of three o'clock in the morning) the smell of coffee will rouse me out of bed. And I will see you stand in the kitchen with your beautiful sleepy eyes turned towards me and that smirk on your kissable lips. And I will want to kiss that smile away (even thought many doesn't know that smirk is your way of smiling)and make you forget about going to work that morning. Because

When I think about it I hardly can image Harry being able to produce that smile for him every time he walks right into the room, like that one you make every time at me. Could this be the reason to why you choose me over him?

But honestly you choose Me over Him, so why should I complain?

* * *

**This was my first fan written fiction. I started reading fanfiction just a year ago and just recently decided to write a story with one of my many favourite pairings. I hope you found this somewhat good and I await for your responds. Please feel free to respond to my story, but please refrain from flame me because of my choice of character and male/male pairings.**

Good day


End file.
